Can't You See That I'm In Love with You?
by Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo
Summary: Kagami Rin has crush on her childhood friend, Kagamine Len. But she's too afraid to tell him her feeling. With the help of her friends, Gumi and Miku, she got a role of being Len's girlfriend in a drama. Will this love blooms between those two? Bad summary, RinxLen little MikuxKaito Gumix... RnR please? Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1 : The Role in Drama

Love, everyone has their own definition of love.

One says love is troublesome

Others says love is miracle

Love makes your days brighter

Love makes you sad

To me love is mysterious feeling

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Can't You See That I'm In Love with You?**

**Chapter 1- The Role in Drama**

**By Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha corp., Crypton Future Media, Internet Co.,Ltd and other respective owners. I also get the cover picture in Zerochan dot net.. Don't know who draw it though  
**

**Warning : OOC, Gramatical error, bad English, ignore the weird timeline, and many more mistakes.  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rin's PoV**

KRIIIINGGG

I rub my eyes while turning off that alarm clock. It's morning already. I can hear birds twitter and sun's light shining my window. Good morning everyone! Kagami Rin is here! Nice to meet you all. I stretch both my arms and open the window. It's sunny today. I hope this day will be nice... I really doubt that. Oh, looks like everyone already start their day. I can see Yuuma-san is going to go his office and his wife, Mikzi-san says good bye to him. There's also Yukari-san, watering her beautiful garden. I smile as I watch them continue their daily activities.

As I watch the neighborhood, I can't stop looking at the blonde boy who just passed my house and now play with his dog in nearby park. I know him. In fact he is my class representative. He's name is Kagamine Len. He has shoulder-length hair which he always keeps in ponytail form and deep blue eyes. He only lives few houses from my house, so we practically a friend since childhood. I sigh as I watch him. You see I kind of have crush on him. Well I admit he is cool, smart, kind of... and cute. Don't tell him I said he's cute, because he's going to kill me if he knows. He is really popular among the girls, which is kind of making me hard to confess to him(-w-).

"Rin! Good morning!"

I look down to the street and see Len is waving at me. Wait.. Since when he's there? "Good morning to you too. How's Rinto?" Rinto is Len's dog. I heard the Rinto was sick because Len is always feeding him with banana and orange. I have told him many times that dog doesn't eat fruit, but no he keeps giving him fruits because he likes them.

"He is better now. Right boy?" Len pats Rinto's head. He barks in agreement. I just giggle at that. "Well, got to go. See you in school okay?" Len waves a goodbye and go back to his house. I waves back until I can't see him. Well, better to start preparing for school.

I go to my bathroom and take a quick shower. After that I brush my teeth of course. I wear my school uniform which is consists of long-sleeves shirt with a red bow in the middle and a cream checkered skirt. I comb my blonde shoulder length hair, put on some pin on my bangs and a white bow on the top of my head. I put on my black socks until my knee and wear my cream cardigan... and I'm ready now!

I go to downstairs and met my mom. "Good morning, mom!"

"Morning, Rin. Breakfast is on the table. I have to go to studio now, your father needs my help. Bye dear. I love you." She kisses my cheek and goes to work. My parents are music producers. They produce lots of songs for the Yamaha Company. Well, I already used being left behind because they're always busy working. I eat my orange pancake and milk in silence. After I finished, I put them in sink. I'm going to wash them later.

I lock my door house and walk to school. My school, Crypton Future Academy is not far from my home. I stop walking when I see who is in front of me. Len. Oh god why I always think he's so cool even though he's only wearing a school uniform, which basically same as me except he's wearing a long trousers and a tie. I can feel my face is getting hotter. I take a deep breath and say, "Len, good morning!"

Len turns his head and smiles as he sees me. "Hey Rin. We already said that before, right?"

I walk beside him. "Yeah, but what's wrong saying it again?"

"Nope, nothing's wrong."

We talked a little bit before I'm attacked by a deathly hug. "Gooood Morniiing Riiiin!" says a girl high pitch voice.

"Good morning too, Miku." Hatsune Miku is my best friend. I met her in elementary school and we've become best friend since then. She has teal eyes and long teal hair that reaches floor, but she keeps it in twin tail so it won't reach the floor.

I manage to release myself from Miku's grip. Len chuckles. "You really like to hug people huh Miku? I feel sorry for those who become your victim."

Miku grins, "Why Len? Are you jealous I can hug Rin freely?"

"What?! Not really..." Len averts his eyes.

"Uhuh... is that a blush I see?" Miku pokes Len's cheek. Len quickly snaps Miku and walk faster. "Hurry guys, we don't want to late, do we?" He shouts.

"Right~ we'll be right behind you!" Miku shouts back. After make sure Len isn't going to hear us, Miku turns to me. "So, do we have progress in here? I saw you really close this morning?"

"Not really." I start to walk ahead to avoid Miku. Miku knows I had feelings for Len. And she keeps bothering me to confess to him.

"Wait Rin! I know you're hiding something from me, spill it." Miku keeps chasing me until we arrive in the classroom.

I sit down in my chair. Miku seems stop bothering me after met her boyfriend, Kaito. "Hey Rin, how's your morning with Len?" asked Gumi, my other best friend. She has greenish-blue eyes and a green hair which some of it longer than other and wears red goggles.

"What do you mean 'with Len'?" I asked carefully.

"Well, you're walk with him this morning, right?" Oh right, she also knows about me and Len.

"Nothing's happened! Oh why people always ask that."

"By people you mean Miku and me? Because there are only two people in this school that know it." I nod and put my head in my desk. Why... why did I tell them in first place? Right, I was playing truth or dare game with them. Gumi pats my head. "Cheer up Rin, good thing is going to happen. I promise." She winks before go back to her desk. I raise my eyebrow.

Teto-sensei, our homeroom teacher enters the classroom. Don't be fooled by her appearance. She may look like teenager but she's 31 years old and never ever mentions her hair looks a drill. "Good morning class!"

"Good morning sensei," answer all the students.

"Well, as you all know school festival is getting near. Last week we've been decided we're going to do a drama this year. I already talked to Megurine-sensei and she agreed that your performance will be your art score on this semester. Well, Nakajima-san, I assume you have made the script, can you elaborate them in front of the class?"

"Hai, sensei." Gumi walk to in front of the class. Gumi clears her throat. "Well, as we agreed that our theme will be school life. The main plot is about a new idol girl who has a dark background. The school bully has crush on her and he gets help from his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend which is also the best friend of the idol. You guys got it?" All students shake their head. And so, I decided that Hatsune Miku and Shion Kaito will get the main role!"

Everybody give applause to both of them. Well no wonder, because the only idol-like figure in this class is only Miku. "And~ the one who becomes Miku's best friend is Kagami Rin and her boyfriend/Kaito's best friend is Kagamine Len!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

**To be continued**

* * *

Yessy: Konichiwa minna! I'm back again ^-^

Len: Who needs you anyway?

Yessy: I'll ignore that. Anyway, I'm really happy because today is Christmas Eve! Well, I don't celebrate Christmas but still... I love it! Also, this is Gumi first appearance in my work...

Gumi: Yeay! Finally!

Yessy: Well, I'll try to update daily from now until Kagamines Birthday... I expect to write 4 chapters but who knows may be I'll write longer than that... so anyway...

**Last question : What's a good place for date? a. Amusement Park b. Aquarium c. Picnic in park**

**And finally  
**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE! AND REVIEW PLEASE?** (Hey, that rhymes!)


	2. Chapter 2 : Doki-doki Practice

Yessy : Guys today is 25th of December... That means...

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY ! \^0^/  
**

Rin : Are you okay?

Yessy : I'm okay, why?

Miku : No review and all

Yessy : Nah, everyone must be busy during Christmas... Well with joy chapter 2!

* * *

**Can't You See That I'm In Love with You?**

**Chapter 2- Doki-doki Practice**

**By Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha corp., Crypton Future Media, Internet Co.,Ltd and other respective owners. ****I also get the cover picture in Zerochan dot net.. Don't know who draw it though  
**

**Warning : OOC, Gramatical error, bad English, ignore the weird timeline, and many more mistakes.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So, where were we? Oh right, I got a role of becoming Len's girlfriend. And now, we're practicing for that. I can see Miku, Kaito, and Len are doing their acting pretty well and me? I'm hopeless. Other students are already doing their job like decorating or publication stuff. And here I'm being one of the secondary role and can't do anything.

"No Rin! Riahna is Leol's girlfriend, you have to be more relax not stiff like that!" Gumi protests for the third time. Easy for you to say. You're not the one who get hug by your crush. "I'm sorry Gumi, but remind me again why I got this role again?"

"Well, first of all I have to choose Len in this boyfriend role because none of our boys in class can act that well as Len. No offense to guys. And second, Len's house is close to Rin's house, right? It might be easy for you two to practice together. Third, you and Miku are best friend in this script, no one can act that except the real best friend. And forth... well it's because I like it. Any problem?"

Of course it's a big problem! You're pairing me with my crush, that's why. But I can't say it out loud. I sigh as I admit my defeat.

Len releases his hug, "Are you sure you're okay with this Rin?"

"Yeah, why not?'

"Because you seems uncomfortable having the role of being my 'girlfriend'." Len gives the word girlfriend a sign with his fingers.

"No, it's not like that. I don't think I can be your girlfriend" Oh wait that sounds so wrong. Stupid Rin! "I mean... I don't think I can act that part... that's all."

"Oh, about that. Don't worry I'll help you out."

"How?"

I feel my shoulder is poked by someone. I turn my head and see Gumi and Miku give me a very suspicious smile. This is not good. "Well, we think we know how to help you guys," Miku says.

"Yeah, all you have to do is pretend to be a couple for next few weeks," adds Gumi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAAATT?!"

Gumi and Miku cover their ears. "Geez Rin, can you not scream that loud? It hurts my ear, you know?" complains Miku.

"But.. But... Len... girlfriend..." I'm speechless. I could feel my face is hot right now.

"Well, I think that's a good idea," exclaims Kaito. I give him my best glare. But he doesn't seem bother by it, like Miku said Kaito is kind a dumb. "Yeah, I mean it's for our score on art class. We have to ace this, so if that what we have to take, why not?"

I sigh and turn to Len, "What do you think Len?"

Len scratches his head, like he always do when he's thinking of something. "Well, I think I agree with that idea. Well, no offense Rin but you're not really good at this. So, why don't we try this?"

"None taken." I huff. "Well, I guess I don't have any other option. I'll do it."

Miku and Gumi cheer. "Great! Now, I have homework for you guys." Gumi points Len and me. "Go home now. I going to tell Teto-sensei that you need a rest because you two have to work on your boyfriend-girlfriend act alone without our help." Miku gives me my bag and Kaito gives Len his. They push us to outside and say, "Have fun!" before slam the door.

I look at Len, "Well, what should we do now?"

"Hm... for time being let's go home. Can we go to your instead? I think my mom has a guest today... so.."

"Okay." We change our indoor shoes and go out from school. We didn't talk anything during our journey back to my house. I wish I can say something to break this tension. But I can't, every time I want to talk I can feel my heart might explode. Why I have crush on him again?

"RIN! LOOK OUT!"

Out of nowhere a car with high speed nearly hit me. Well, it might hit me if Len didn't pull me. Well, as you can guess, I fell into Len. He shouts something to the driver of being irresponsible or something like that. Len holds me really tight. I can smell his banana scent which makes my face blush again. "Rin, are you okay?" asks Len, still holding me.

I immediately get up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." I deeply bow.

"Nah, don't mention it. It's my job as your 'boyfriend' to keep you save right?" I blush when he said he's my boyfriend. Oh right, we're pretending to be a couple now. For a moment I forget about that fact. Now, what 'girlfriend' do to thank her boyfriend? I kiss Len's cheek like it's natural thing to do. "I really grateful has Len as my 'boyfriend'" I say that with a smile.

Len's face becomes red for a moment. He clears his throat. "Well, we better get going now. Shall we?" Len offers me his hand. I take that with pleasure. So, this is how it's like having a boyfriend. May be I should thank Miku and Gumi later. Before we start walking I think I feel someone's watching me... meh, I'm just being paranoid.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

We finally arrive at my house. I open the front door and surprisingly find two pairs of shoes in the front porch that means both my parents are home. Oh great... note that's sarcasm. "Tadaima!" I exclaim.

"Okaerinasai Rin." My mom comes out from the kitchen, "You're home earlier than usual, aren't you?"

"Yeah, we have 'homework' to do. If you need me or Len, we will be in my room."

"Ojamasimasu." Len bow a little.

"My, Len-kun, long time no see. Okay then, just don't be loud because your dad is sleeping Rin."

"Okay." I lead Len to my room. Nothing special about my room. It has light orange color wallpaper with a queen-size bed in the middle. There is a cupboard for my clothes at the corner and near the window is my desk. "Well, welcome to my room." I say with a smile.

"You have lovely room," Len comments. I blush and whisper, "Thank you." Few minutes later, my mom brings us a tea and some cookies. Before she leaves, she gives me a wink. Oh right, she also knows my feeling for Len. I give her meaningful glare. "So, what do we do know?" I ask.

Len takes out his script and read it for few seconds, "Hmm.. how about we recite this part?"

"Which one?" I start opening my script.

"Page 10, scene 2. It's when you and Miku talk about her career and then I approach you guys." I read my script. Wait a minute... _Leol embraced Riahna from behind and kiss her cheek, making Michaela tease them_. I blush after I read this. "What's wrong Rin? Are you having fever? Your face is red."

"No... It's just this scene... uhm... you... k-kiss me..." Len reads the script and blush too. He clears his throat and say, "Well, you've done it before right?"

"I have?"

"When you're almost hit by that car. You... kissed me too." I blush harder when I remember that. "Well that means... it's payback time."

I narrowed my eyes. Why I feel bad about this. "What do you mean?"

Len smirks. "Close your eyes." I raise my eyebrow, but then I shrug and close my eyes. I can hear Len's footsteps. I prepare myself for worse. Suddenly, I feel Len's hand snake around my body. I open my eyes and yelp. "Len! What are-"

"_Having fun with your friend Riahna? Are you forgetting about me already?_" Len says his line. I get it now, we're practicing the scene. But it's hard not to blush when Len hugs me like this. "Rin, your turn now."

I take a deep breath and say my line, "_Leol! N-no.. How can I forget you if I miss you?_" Damn you Gumi, why you wrote this cheesy line?

"Let's skip all Michaela's line, shall we?" Len says. I nod, that means it's my turn now, "_Oh Mich, if you're jealous you should start dating too._"

"_Well, I have to get going, see you guys later. See you after school Honey_." This is it. The part when Len 'kiss' me. I close my eyes because I'm afraid what will happen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait... nothing happens. I open my eyes and see Len already releases his hug and tries his best not to laugh. "What's funny?" I ask in confusion.

"Your face.."

"My face?" I look at the mirror and see nothing's wrong with my face. Well, except its a bit little red than before. "I don't see what's funny."

"Your expression it's like 'don't want to be kissed'. It's cute." I swear my face is competing with tomato right now. Huh, how many times I have blushed today? "Rin, we're 'boyfriend and girlfriend' now. You should be more relaxed."

"Easy to say than done it."

Len thinks for a moment, "Tell you what, try imagining me with your favorite actor or your crush if you have one..."

"Of course I have! Every girl must be have one." Ups, I said that out loud didn't I?

"Okay, so picture me as your crush and we start this again okay. Tell me when you're ready." Picture you as my crush? Oh, it's very easy because YOU ARE MY CRUSH. I take few deep breaths. "Okay, I'm ready."

Len hugs me from behind again and says his line. "_Well, I have to get going, see you guys later. See you after school Honey_." Then Len kissed my cheek. As in cue, someone opens my door.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DAD?!"

**To be continued**


End file.
